l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita
Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita was the second of the three Winter Court books in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. It describes the occurrences at the Winter Court held in Kyuden Kakita in 1125, the second year of the reign of Hantei XXXIX Credits * Written by: Ree Soesbee, Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman * Additional Material by Rick Dakan, Patrick Kapera, Jim Pinto, Craig Folsom & Ramon Peña * Game System By: David Williams and John Wick * Art Direction: Jim Pinto * Cover Artwork: Cris Dornaus * Interior Artwork: Cris Dornaus, Carl Frank, Scott James, Daniel Moenster * Artwork Prepress: Brendon Goodyear * Line Developer: Ree Soesbee * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Rob Vaux * Interior Layout: Brendon Goodyear, Steve Hough Table of Contents Introduction (page 6) * Invitation Letter to the Winter Court by Doji Ameiko * The Taste of Poison Part One - Fiction with Bayushi Kachiko and Emperor Hantei XXXIX Chapter One: Dawn (page 12) * Welcome Letter to the Winter Court by Doji Ameiko * A Dark Venom - Fiction with Doji Reju, Seppun Nakao and the arrival of Hida Kisada's forces to Ryoko Owari Toshi * Campaigns in Ancient Rokugan ** The Beginning ** The Battle of White Stag ** The Return of the Unicorn * Natural Disasters ** Fortune's Wrath ** Element's of Disaster * The Miya Family ** The Duty of the Miya ** The Role of the Miya ** Lands of the Miya ** History of the Miya * What It Means to be Ronin in Rokugan * Ronin ** How One Becomes Ronin ** What Do ronin Eat? ** Where Do Ronin Sleep? ** How Do ronin Find Work? ** Who Are Their Friends? ** The Ronin at the Court ** Arriving in Court ** The Treatment of Ronin in Court ** What They Stand to Lose ** What They Stand to Gain ** The Afternath of Court Chapter Two: Afternoon (page 36) * Instructive Letter on the Winter Court by Doji Ameiko * Hidden Blades - Fiction with the coup of Miya Satoshi against his father Miya Yoto, with the appearance of Koan and Hisa * Life in Rokugan ** A Samurai's Day *** Matsu Ujiro, the Bushi *** Kakita Imoko, the Courtier *** Isawa Sadako, the Shugenja *** Shiba Ryushu, the Artisan ** The Lower Classes *** Nodoka, the Monk *** Shoukei, the Merchant *** Toukai, the Eta * Apprenticeship and Gempukku * Art and Culture ** Armor ** Sword Making ** Sake ** Go ** Paper ** Fans Chapter Three: Night (page 54) * Instructive Letter on the Winter Court by Doji Ameiko * The Touch of Steel - Fiction with two scene, first scene with Ide Masouri, sequestered at Kyuden Ikoma, and his escort Akodo Hajioki; second scene with Shinjo Tabe at Shiro Shinjo, and Iuchi Takaai in the Imperial Palace. * Visiting custom in Rokugan ** Rituals of Greeting ** Closed Diplomacy and the Art of Subtlety ** The Chambers of Court * Court Intrigue ** Sample Ambassadors * Guests at Winter Court ** Kuni Takige ** Agasha Nunori ** Shiba Otaki * Entertainment ** Artisans ** Kemari ** Sumai ** Bowmen's Wager ** Winding Water Banquets ** The Devil Chase ** Letters ** Fireworks * Ghosts * The Shadowlands Taint in the Rokugani Society ** Degrees *** First Degree - Pasive Infection *** Second Degree - Active Infection *** Third Degree - Deadly Infection *** Fourth Degree - Embrace of the Dark ** Harboring the Taint * A Brief Warning * Astrological Events ** Rise of the Blood Moon ** Amaterasu's Pitcher ** Shadow Blackens the Sky of Otosan Uchi ** The Ghost of the Twilight Mountains * In the Imperial Court * The Hidden Scorpion ** After the Coup ** Scorpion Personalities *** Bayushi Togai *** Bayushi Tomaru *** Bayushi Yokuan *** Soshi Bantaro *** Bayushi Hisa *** Bayushi Kachiko *** Bayushi Tasu *** Bayushi Goshiu * The Ikoma Histories ** The Lineage of the Imperial Hantei ** The Imperial Families *** The Seppun **** Seppun Baka **** Seppun Daiori **** Seppun Guri *** The Otomo **** Otomo Banu **** Otomo Sorai *** The Miya Family **** Miya Satoshi * A Passage of Time ** Rokugani History * Great Battles of the Past ** The First Day of Thunder ** The Lion-Phoenix Conflict ** The Battle of Three Stone River ** Victory With No Strike ** The First War ** The Battle of Raging Seas ** The Battle of White Stag ** Iuchiban ** The Battle at the Tidal Landbridge ** The Fall of Hiruma Castle ** The Battle of the Cresting Wave ** The Battle of Sleeping River ** The Battle of the Bloody Retreat ** Return of the Ki-Rin ** Seven Day Battle Plain ** The Crane-Lion War ** The Battle on the Plains of Gaiju Shindai ** The Battle of the Forgotten Tide ** The Scorpion Coup Chapter Four: Epilogue (page 96) * Instructive Letter on the Winter Court by Doji Ameiko * The Taste of Poison Part Two - Fiction with Bayushi Kachiko and poisoned Emperor Hantei XXXIX * New Skills ** Diplomacy ** Gossip ** Kemari ** Lore: Festivals & Ceremonies ** Lore: Ghosts ** Lore: Literature ** Omens ** Puppeteering ** Sadane ** Tropical Fish * New Advantages ** Blissful Betrothal ** Correspondence ** Darling of the Court ** Great Potential ** Meek ** Sacrosanct ** Standing Invitation * New Disadvantages ** Bitter Betrothal ** Doubt ** Hohei ** Hostage ** Obtuse * The Miya Family ** Miya Shisha (Herald) School ** Ancestor: Miya Naganori * New Eqipment: Banners and Standards ** Fukiniki ** Gihei ** Horo ** J'uma Jirushi ** Ko'uma Jirushi ** Nobori ** Sashimono * The Dawn of the Emerald Magistrates ** The Emerald Magistrate Dojo * Who's Who in the Winter Court ** Otomo Shishi ** Seppun Nakao ** Otomo Yayu ** Seppun Toshiken ** Miya Satoshi ** Miya Katsu ** Otomo Kisagarasu ** Miya Yumi ** Asako Masanao * Nemuranai of the Hantei ** The Emerald Throne ** Ancestral Sword of the Hantei ** Ancestral Armor of the Hantei ** Ancestral Sword of the Seppun ** Gohuri's Jade Goblet ** The Ghost of a Thousand Hungry Eyes ** The Tablet of Hagakure ** The Chime of the Heavens * Otosan Uchi ** Hayasu district ** Higshikawa district *** Otomo Toreiki ** Hojize district ** Juramashi district ** Mamoru district ** Mojiki district ** Teketshin district *** Isawa Teketshin ** Yatoshin district ** The Ekohikei districts ** The Forbidden City ** Beneath Otosan Uchi * NPC Characters ** Wandering Duelist ** Miya Diplomat Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita